Burning Bright
by KD4bra
Summary: The Star Guardians, children of the Prime Star: Disguised as regular teenagers, they hold the duty to defend Valoran city from the Darkness. Finding their own path in this world they must protect, they're destined to shine as strong as they can until their Light fades. Lux, Janna, Poppy and Lulu; a third generation team, will face its own problems alongside their newcomer: Jinx.
1. Her First Arrival

"When she's gonna arrive?" Asked the little grumpy girl.

"It's like the 10th time you asked!" Said the little, more lighthearted one.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if Lux were more specific… And it's the 4th." She mumbled.

Lulu overacted with a shocked face, exchanging worried glances at me. I tried to seem unaffected.

"You know that Lux's instructions are given to her, Poppy. She isn't responsible for the inaccuracy of them."

I let out a sigh. This was getting way too frequent…

'My name is Luxanna. I'm the leader of the current Runeterra's Star Guardians. My companions are Janna, Lulu, and Poppy. Our mission is to stop whatever Void's creature who tries to reach the city.'

That were my first thought. Before that there was nothing I can remember. It was later that I learned it was information given to me through Prime Star, who gave us life, and is constantly helping us, talking with us, perhaps in ways that we can't fully understand. But, I actually can hear her. That's why I was assigned as the leader of my squad, and the first that arrived.

And, because of that, I'm constantly seen as a kind of… prophet. Like now.

'A new Star will fall upon you. Be prepared, for she has the strongest potential among you'.

That's what she said. Not anything to much specific, and that is the problem, everyone thinks I can understand her perfectly, but she barely says anything more than the necessary. She hopes that I will lead the Bright of this new Star, I feel it, just how I sensed the Star would fall around here at this time of the day; but that's not what I think. I don't see why I am the one with the ability to hear her, isn't she supposed to be in each one of us? Why me? Even more, why me the leader?

"Lux"

That's what I think every time I hear Poppy or Lulu talking about this missing details... like I would know.

"...Lux"

"Huh? Yes, Janna?"

She looked at the roaming shooting star in the sky.

"That's a weird direction for a shooting star" Poppy mentioned. The thing was nearly pointing at us, with the tail being covered by the rock.

"That is because it isn't a regular shooting star." Janna pointed out.

"It's her..." I whispered. "Everybody, positions!"

Lulu and Poppy returned a decisive 'Yes!' while Janna started to ready her staff. The wet grass around us shined with our increasing bright.

"Janna, where?"

"It's going to land right on us. Precisely aimed at us."

"Alright, Poppy-"

"Right on it!" The girl spat.

She took out her little shield and placed herself as the front line while the rest moved back. Taking a moment to canalize his Bright, she managed to create a big translucent circular wall around her, prepared to deny the meteor's crash.

"Pix, go!" Lulu's spirit ran towards Poppy, imbuing her with strength, making her shine even brighter.

As the falling rock was getting closer and closer, it was made clear that it was an event linked to our kind, for the meteor was from a dark purple, burning with a colorful fire trail, even after presumably passing the atmosphere. Everybody's eyes were on the rock when, for our horror, a smaller part of the meteorite fell off, not only creating another imminent impact, but changing the bigger part's collide route.

Now we had a small, but equally dangerous meteor fragment at our left side, making it's way to the city's surroundings, and a bigger part going in the opposite direction, that was most likely were the new Star was in.

"Janna, can you slow down the left one?!"

"I'll do my best."

"Poppy, when Janna's-"

"Change of plans!" She screamed, Pix following her. The spirit exchanged a quick worried look with Lulu, quite similar to hers, which she responded with an unsure thumps-up.

Janna lifted her staff and the wind around her started to spin around her, forming a small tornado. I did the same and pulled out my Radiant Staff, waiting for Poppy to be on position.

When Janna's tornado was big enough to face the rock, it was send forward with a staff movement, catching it in place for Poppy, who started to ready her oversized hammer, eager to smash the rock. Then I instantly threw my staff towards her, endowing her with another shield, just in time for the impact.

The Light's Hammer made a loud thud when it hit the rock, followed by a crack of its own. Almost breaking apart it was send towards its twin bigger part, guiding both to a more safe area.

The grass and some flower were rolled up by them but no greater harm were made.

I called my staff back, and looked where the rock fell.

The whole event created a fairly large dust cloud, and I couldn't confirmed the integrity of the… 'packages'. We went closer to the landing site, entering the mildly blinding fog.

"They seemed to crash without breaking up." Poppy screamed running after us. Lulu quietly squealed at this.

Janna helped to clear the vision summoning a soft breeze with her staff, and then I saw it: A coal black pair of rocks.

The small one managed to land several yards away, and was probably five foots high. While the bigger one was shaped like a pod, with the same high as its twin but much longer. Poppy and Lulu went towards it.

I climbed the closest to me, the laid down bigger one, hoping to find the newcomer without a scratch. After I left my staff on the floor, as soon as I touched the rock, a crack slowly made its way around the whole rock, cutting it in half with an intense glow, disintegrating the upper part, indicating that both fragments were made entirely of Bright energy.

I wasn't completely ready for what was inside the star-send capsule.

A new Star, in her purest form: blinding energy of rainbow colors, shifting its form into a humanoid body, mimicking Valoran city's people, our true form finding its way to fit in, to camouflage in this world's different kind of Light, that we are given the responsibility to protect. I had learned it from Janna's lessons, and Prime Star's encrypted messages, of how we are reborned in this world acquiring a more defined physical form, but I never imagined how beautiful it would be… our essence, her essence. How the girl's face started to show up, revealing a sleeping face on a relaxed body.

A petite slim girl, with pale skin and crimson red hair slowly opened her orange eyes, staring blankly at me. Then, she must have experienced some sort of realization.

Her eyes shot wide as she pulled herself up holding each side of her case. I remembered Janna talking about how it was difficult to adjust to the new body, and when I looked back at her she had the same newfound confusion written over her face.

"Shiro!" The newcomer screamed loudly. "Kuro?!"

As soon as she hopped out of it, her previous container disintegrated in flow of energy, the same way the upper part did. The flow made its way towards the girl and merged with her, who was now looking frantically side to side, probably looking for whoever she mentioned earlier.

"Kuro and Shiro!" She grumbled to herself in a frustrated manner. "Where are you?!"

Everybody had turned to see from who the new voice was coming from. She continued registering her surroundings, and suddenly got my attention, for I was the closest to her.

"Hey, you! The pretty girl, have you seen a white ball of fluff accompanied by a black ball of fluff?"

"Uh… I get they came with you?" I asked

"Well, duh!"

"Um, then..." I cut myself as I pointed towards the remaining piece.

"Oh! Shiro! Kuro!"

Lulu and Poppy seemed lightly alarmed by the animated redhead running towards them. Lulu didn't seemed to understand why she was gonna do until Poppy dragged her out of the way and the other girl nearly jumped on the already vanishing case.

With her touch, the black walls disappeared transforming into that essence, and converged into her, as two spirits could be seen in a sleeping state similar to the girl's.

"There you guys are! Come on, get up! We already arrived!"

The first one to woke up was the white one.

"Why, hello Shiro." She said with a funny tone. "How was your trip? I think we might ended splitting up." The little pet blurted out a series of noises in response.

She was… Talking to them. And not in the way Lulu would talk to Pix and pretend he answers or how Janna and Zephyr would silently speak over glances. No, it was like they, or at least Shiro, genuinely understood her.

"Come on girl, go and wake up Kuro." She obediently floated around and pushed her opposite color twin, shaking him to awareness. When the little guy was fully awake, it started to high pitch complain to his twin, when the girl interfered.

"Hey Kuro! Don't be like that, get along. You were still asleep and I asked Shiro to woke you." At this Shiro happily blew a raspberry towards Kuro.

The amazed and joyful smile of Lulu confirmed my theory.

"Besides" She took both of them with each arm and spun towards us "We are _here_ guys!" Said with a big smile, founding other five girls staring back at her.

"Oh. Hello there." She giggled nervously.

"Hello! I'm Lulu! I have a friend like yours! See?" She said showing Pix, who was now probably regretting don't staying at Poppy's side.

"Uh-huh! Look, Shiro, Kuro, say hello!"

I glanced at the others and found a more relaxed Janna, with that analytical look of hers, and Poppy, which with her current mission now fulfilled, was minding her own business probably wanting to go home.

Let's finish the field work for now, then.

"Um, hey."

"Hey, you!"

"My name is Lux. She is Lulu, but you already know that. The blue one from there is Poppy, and the Purple girl with the staff it's Janna. In the name of my team, we are very happy to meet a new member."

Her expression went blank for a second, almost somber. Then it turned back to normal.

"Yes. Yeah! Nice to meet you too."

"Would… you care to tell me your name?"

"My name? Oh, yeah, I'm so dumb. Name's Jinx, and these are Shiro, and Kuro. We are pleased to meet you too." She bowed, trying to hold a quiet laughter.

"Well, would you like to follow us to our house?" I turned to Poppy, who was spacing out. "It is kinda late."

I tried to imagined how difficult it could be to understand simple concepts as time, day and night, for someone who were literally just borned. But for the way she managed to walk away seconds after that process, I'm sure she's special, in one way or another.

"Oh, sure."

At this, Lulu walked towards Poppy and pushed her to make her walk, while Janna took the lead, walking towards one of the city's entrance.

I tried to stay at Jinx's side, her face expression between thoughtful and somber, looking more alive when she talked with Shiro and Kuro.

Just remembering what I saw earlier shocks me. This girl was not so long ago nothing but energy. And there's a lot of questions already answered: Like how our personality and name are given to us by the Prime Star from the very moment we come to life, or how the speech and other basic abilities are implanted on us since we are recruited as Star Guardians, or our fate… All that stuff. But I can't stop thinking, how does she feel right now? In a whole new environment, with strange people. I don't remember my first day… I think we just forget it eventually.

But, I want to her first day the best it can be.

Even if it's already past ten...


	2. Her First Night

"Finally!" Lulu exclaimed, sprinting through the living room into the sofa. "We made it." She muffled into the cushion.

Poppy walked straight to her room, and a second later a moderate 'bang' was heard.

"At least she is closing it quieter now..." I sighed.

Janna rested her hand on my shoulder for a moment with a gentle smile on her face as to comfort me.

Jinx was the third to enter the room, taking a moment to analyze the design of the place. "Comfy, right guys?" She said. The pets cooed in response.

The place was sort of Japanese traditional, at least that was the opinion of the few people besides the team who had seen it. The living room was shaped like a square, the walls were thin and almost transparent, a sofa and two chairs at each side, in one edge of the room, and in the center of the room there was this little bottom floor, surrounded by two-step stairs on each side, where the table where we usually ate was.  
For me, it was a simple and relaxing view, knowing that we were 'home'. Relaxing that is, when Lulu or Poppy weren't thrashing the house, for fun or anger respectively.

"I apologize in name of my teammate" I said turning to Jinx "She gets a little irritated when she misses her sleeping curfew."

"Oh, don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure I'm like that, too." She chuckled.

"Yeah…, you'll find out she tends to be rather short tempered."

"Ha! Like her heig-" Jinx mouth was stopped mid sentence by Lulu's hands, on top of mines.

"Don't, ever, talk about her height!" Lulu screamed in a whisper.

Jinx's eyes looked at both of us, then mumbled something. Taking it as an agreement, we released her.

"Alright, never ever." She winked at Lulu who still had a worried expression on her face. "Anyway, where do you guys sleep? I can see the girl is only minutes from passing out." She pointed at the Lulu slowly stumbling towards the sofa.

Right, it was almost midnight… an hour ago.  
I absentmindedly took the panoramic route to the house so Jinx could see some of the city, even if it was in it's sleeping state. The moon shined bright right above us, but I didn't pay any attention to what that meant. I was lost in my own thoughts, with the background sound of Jinx's conversation with Lulu.  
Now I realize that the 'pick-up mission' started around 6 at noon, because of my unnacurate instructions and for being too cautious now the girls are exhausted.  
That justifies Poppy's behavior, actually…

"Umm..." Jinx snapped me out of my self imposed lecture with a face that showed a tiny bit of awkwardness.

"The house has two wings, one on each side at the end of the room as you can see." Janna signalized after sharing an annoyed/worried glance at me. "You're going in one of the vacant rooms at the right side."

"Oh, thanks." She said looking back at her, then straightening her pose.

What is wrong with me? I've been spacing out all night. Thinking about all that nonsense...  
I looked behind the Jinx in front of me, trying to forget my recent Shiro and… Kuro were sleeping on top of Lulu, who had been dozing off in the sofa a while ago, along with Pix.  
"Looks like someones find the bed already." Jinx had turned out and was laughing at the same thing I had noticed.

When I was about to talk and call it a night, Jinx turned at me and asked first:  
"Oh, yeah. Lu was speaking about this… school that you all go to." She said with expectation.

Right, that was what Lulu and her were talking about. No wonder why she was all excited, in Lulu's eyes Jinx was a new friend that just arrived, an early Christmas present. Sometimes her enthusiasm causes this kind of problems...

"Oh, right, about that… We usually give the newcomers a week to get used to everything. Not only because of them, but because of others. It's a priority to stay undercover, you see. And you still aren't able to detransform." I pointed at her Guardian uniform.

She tried before we departed from the landing zone, though. She failed, needless to say, but the process is kinda complex to be explained at that time so the rest of us did it, and guided a very strange dressed redhead through the city.

"Ah." She looked down at herself "But, what am I gonna do then?"

Until then… It was Thursday, so last school day was tomorrow.

"You're going to stay here, I'm… afraid. You need to wait for us until we return so we can properly show you the city and the school, hopefully."

"Oh..." She sounded dissapointed "Until-"

"Just tomorrow." I interrupted her. "Sorry." I softly apologized not sure if for leaving her alone, or my nervous unintentional rudeness.

"...Okay."

We looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, until Janna made a soft cough.

"Oh, uhm, Janna will show you your room. I'm sure you have other questions, but please leave them for tomorrow, we are tired..."

I am tired. And we all are supposed to be in school before 7.

"Right… thanks." She said regaining a little her usual self.

Janna gestured her to follow, and so she did after grabbing both of the sleeping fluff balls on top of Lulu.  
She exchanged a couple of glances at me while traveling the small living room, until they left.

_Why?_

Then I realized I, in fact, slept in that side of the house too. At the farthest room.

_Why did she had to sleep there?_

_I mean, I know why: I chose that side to be alone. Each wing has 3 rooms, the left one were Janna, Poppy and Lulu slept, and the most remote room in the right side were I stayed, selfishly trying to get some privacy, seeing that the walls, in their transparent nature, were almost non-existent.  
Now let's hope she didn't choose the room right beside mines…_

"And where does she sleep?" I heard Jinx's voice while I approached the corridor.

"That would be here." Answered Janna.

"Then I'll go here, te-he~" She said with a childish tone.

When I finally reached the corridor, I saw both of them standing in front of the sliding door of the middle.

"You have to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"Very well" Said Janna "Although we don't have any particular dorm policy, I ask you to be quiet, for we are tired, along it's late." She sighed before Jinx could answer, and I'm not sure whether of exasperation or relief, and headed towards her room not before giving a proper "Good night."

"S-Sure, 'night." She stammered, following Janna's mildly irritated face.

She lightly whispered "Don't murmur" while walking past me.

Both Jinx and I follow her with our gaze until the snap of the door sliding close ended the trance.

"Uhm" She spoke first "I guess you never should make her angry?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled "I mean, indeed." I turned to her, opened my mouth and hesitated before saying "Goodnight" and frantically rush to my room, leaving a dumbfounded Jinx behind me.

Once inside, I leaned into the door and sighed.

_Why?_

I took off my clothes and changed into more comfortable ones.

_What happened today?_

I continued towards my bed, and tumbled on it.

_First, she arrived, and it was her face._

I rolled in my sheets and hugged my pillow.

_Then, we walked through the city, and it was her voice._

I gave up on my fetal position and stared at the ceiling.

_And last but not, ugh, least, we made it here, and I find myself bluntly staring at her for 3 solid seconds!  
Why I can't stop thinking about her?!_

Truth is, she was the reason why I was spacing every so often. And that would be just fine, if my worries were of a team leader-ish sort

Which they weren't.

_I'm acting like a child… Imitating Janna's speech, acting like a 'leader'. I'm not a leader… I'm just the girl with the stupid connection to Prime._

I looked at the ceiling more intensely, eyes wide open with a little guilt.

_Sorry, Prime Star… I just… Feel stupid_

I frankly didn't know if Prime Star could directly hear me, but I always supposed she did, just to be sure.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, hoping some sleep will delay the problem.

But then the problem came to me.

"Uh, Lux?" I heard Jinx's soft voice from the wall and screamed at the top of my lungs. Mentally, of course.

"...Yeah?"

_How come I can hear her? How can she hear me? The walls are that thin?_

"Oh, good, you're awake. Uh, sorry, to bother you, but there's..."

"What is it?" I reluctantly sat at the edge of the bed and listened to her words.

"Uhm, see, I was going to sleep but, there's the uniform in the way."

I blinked, and turned towards the wall, which happened to frame her shadow: a slim figure with a noticeable Guardian uniform still on.

"And I guess you haven't figured out how to detransform." I stated annoyed.

"Well, yes. You said you would taught me later, but then again you said me to save the questions for tomorrow, but..."

"Right, sorry… I'm just tired. Okay, do you remember when you arrived? I know it wasn't too long ago, but I'm talking about that sensation just after you woke up, when you were pure Light."

"Uhm, I think I do."

"Okay, great. I'm sure you know we are nothing but light, and so are our uniform, it gets more complicated than that but for now you just need to think about that feeling to detransform, and viceversa."

"Okay..."

There was a short silence, and then a nervous laugh.

"Heh. Uh… Lux?"

"...Yes? Did you did it?" I could still see her uniform in the shadow.

"Uhm, not yet. It's just… It help if I remember the specific moment, right?"

"...If that helps you to recreate the sensation, yes."

"Right. The thing is, the first thing I saw when I woke up was you. Heh, crazy, right?"

_Of course…_

"So when I try to do this thing I… well, you get it.

I forgot to speak out loud and just said '_But what's the matter?_' in my head.

"Uhm, kinda need your permission to think about you everytime I do this." She rushed.

_..._

I blushed, dumbfounded. But too tired to think about it.

"G-Go ahead."

"Nice."

There was a couple of seconds before a mildly intense bright shined through the wall. And shortly after an uniform-less shadow replaced its place.

_Finally…_

I didn't bothered to continue the conversation and just laid down in bed again, desperate to run away from…

_Her._

But…

"Lux."

"Yes?"

"I think I did it good, but now I'm..."

"What happened?" I once again sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Are you supposed to be naked after the transformation? I saw you guys and-"

"No you aren't." I spat a little louder than I intended.

There it was. Effectively, her naked figure framed in the wall.

_Her naked figure._

_Wait, no._

I turned my head with a whiplash and added more blush to my face.

"That-t's b-because you hadn't any c-cloth when you transformed, because you just arrived, obviously, so, yeah."

"Oh. Then, what do I wear until then?"

"You, I-I'll, We'll have to buy you some clothing, soon."

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"Exactly."

"Kinda need it right now."

"Yes..."

"...Can you lend me some of yours, for tonight?"

"I… guess I can."

I stood up and searched something for her in the wardrobe at the right of my bed, opened the door besides it and stopped at her door.

"Uh… I'll leave the clothes here."

I quietly left the things in the floor in front of her room and entered mine.

I heard her opening the door and changing while I laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying not to look at the wall in front of me.

"This… is not yours." She said with the same tone when I told her she couldn't go to the school with us.

"What?" I asked still looking at the ceiling "Did you finish?"

"The shirt, it's not yours." She said ignoring my question.

"Oh, yeah, it's from a friend."

"Hum. From school?"

"Yeah."

There was another silence, and I almost fell asleep before hearing a flick, and the light from Jinx's room dissapearing.

"Uhm, thanks, for helping me. And sorry for bothering you."

"No problem." I said closing my eyes. "Good night."

"...'Night."

Author's Note:  
There are a lot of 'Oh's and redundancy in this one, aren't there?  
So, basically I had to wrote this whole thing again because I made the stupid mistake of writing directly in FanFiction's page. The internet went kapoot without me noticing and when I clicked 'submit' well, kill me.  
Not liking how the conversation turned out but I hope the characters are on point. Hope you noticed where are we going, and I plan to use Jinx's POV in some chapters too, the next one for instance.  
Please review, that helps a lot, and see you the next chapter.  
Oh yeah, I update very inconsistently. I hope I will do it in a decent amount of time, eventually...


	3. Maybe it's this Place

It's a beautiful day outside. I mean, I just got here yesterday, but it looks nice outside. From what Prime Star told me, it sure looks nice. So...

"Why the hell I'm here." I said, staring at the outside world through the window, while lying in the sofa

Shiro chirped from my chest, reminding me of Lux's orders.

"I already know _why_ I'm here, Shiro. I mean why I'm supposed to stay here."

Kuro just groaned from the couch at my right without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, exactly! I'm supposed to go out and get used to the my surroundings and stuff, right? I'm totally capable of doing that, alone! No need to wait for them."

Kuro groaned harder, frowning this time.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you were trying to sleep."

It was pretty early in the morning I guess, at least for Kuro. But, wait, do we have a bed time and wake up time even if we were just this... magic stuff before?  
Shiro sighed, and gave me a quiet chirp.

"Don't remind me of her. That's the only reason why I haven't gone out. Don't wanna leave the bad impression, right?" I responded with the same carefulness.

Shiro did this tiny yawn, and went numb right there, on top of me. Alone with my thoughts, I tried to avoid the distraction of the window and stared at the ceiling.  
In fact, she _was_ the reason I haven't gone out. I don't think I can actually leave a bad impression to her. And that's the thing: Her.

"What happened last night?" I whispered out loud.

It was weird, besides uncomfortable, and while it's obvious that the dress up situation was... something, there was this feeling in me the whole time and I can't figure out what was that.

"That... feeling."

It was with me last night, maybe even since I arrived... Maybe it had to do with this place? I kinda already know this... Being alive and existing and, (what she said?) being corporeal stuff, and it sounds really weird when I put it like that..., but I think I'm able to identify 'funny feelings', and this one was new. But it stopped later, also, I'm sure of that.  
I looked down at the oversized shirt I was using , the one that Lux lent me, from... Lux's friend.

"At least I know what it was back then. Disappointment." And now it was jealously.

The more I thought about the shirt and its possible owner, the more jealous I was.

"But why? I mean, come on Jinx, you know why!" I quietly said, Shiro slightly reacting to the sound "I wanted one of her shirts..."  
I thought it over.  
"I mean, one of her actual shirts, or something like that." I corrected myself.

I started to think about what was Lux's style, because I didn't actually see her, or anyone, this morning. I looked at the clock and saw it said '10:42'. At what time Lux said school was over? I couldn't remember.  
Then I realized the situation I was in. Alone in the house, that is. I could try and go to Lux's room to actually use one of her shirts... Well, it sounds disturbing like that, getting advantage of the situation. I even have one of her shorts right now. Then again, I haven't changed from this last minute pajama clothing, and it was close to midday. That doesn't quite justify me going into the room of someone else like a rightful stalker, but...  
Kuro groaned in his sleep, or that I would like to think. Prime Star said they were my companions and protectors, and now his groan interrupting my thoughts in this situation... Feels like I'm being scolded, for something I haven't done... Yet.  
That reminded me of the Magical... 'Medium's I think she called them, of the other girls. I recall the kid having this white winged creature sort of communicating with Shiro while Kuro was sleeping in my arms (Kuro sleeps quite a lot, now that I think about it), and then the tall one had this snaky furry with long purple ears floating gracefully around her. It was hard to notice it at first, because it was behind her massive (also purple) hair most of the time. Now, only the smaller one and Lux were left, but neither of them seemed to have a Creature, but still a Medium, in the form of a weapon: a huge hammer and a staff, respectively. It was actually funny to picture this little girl contrasting with the big hammer she wielded.

I giggled, earning another grunt from Kuro.

But Lux's staff (was it really a staff? It looked like it) was pretty, it suited her. But was it really a staff? It looked like it. Similar to Janna's... Now, why Janna has a staff, if she already had a Magical Medium? That creature with her. Wasn't that her Medium? She had _two_ Mediums? I have two mediums, which also happen to transform into weapons... Wait, the kid had a staff, too!

"Where's the logic in that, Prime?" I asked at the ceiling. Nobody answered, obviously. That always put me in a bad mood. This whole Starlight, schmarlight, Prime Star, wibbily-wobbly shinny wimey stuff. It made zero sense, having this sole responsibility of 'protect', get created to be kicked out from home to some alien planet to some new life to "get used to" just to learn how to _pretend_ you're normal, because in reality, you're supposed to 'protect'. She doesn't even talk to us! Why is that? We get stuffed up with... us... She gives us life, she gives us will to live, personality, all of that to throw us away with some "Burn bright as you can until you collapse" bullshit? What kind of joke is that? Are we supposed to sacrifice ourselfs no matter what, just like that? Thinking of the other girls... and what they do, what they have being doing and what I'm supposed to do... It sickens me. If I am given life, and maybe I can't even truly comprehend that, maybe I'm misunderstanding all of this, I'm going to use it, obviously! And not for that, I want to know this place, the city, the school, its people... I want to live, not to limit myself to being just Guardian.

I sighed. It's troublesome, being alone with my thoughts, I think. I need to occupy myself with something, even if that something is well, wrong.

I carefully moved Shiro from my chest and put her back on the sofa, trying to not wake her up with sudden movements, and not wake Kuro up with some noise. Thankfully, the wooden floor wasn't noisy.  
Making my way up to her room, I pondered the possibility of her door being locked, but discarded it as I remembered that the doors didn't have locks.

I slid the door as quiet as possible, but realizing how unnecessary it was, finished opening it with a solid 'thud' from the wooden frame.

The bedroom was tidy, mildly unsurprisingly, and was quite simple. I mean, so was mine, but because I didn't had the time to... jinx it; I will probably do something about that later. Anyway, the room only had a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, and I was only interested in the wardrobe. With some excitement, I approached the treasure chest, and opened drawer after drawer (there were only two, literally) and saw its contents. From the top, there were two tiny doors first, and formal clothing inside them. There was what I assume was the school uniform, too. It looked like one. Under the doors, was the first drawer, and the more casual clothing greeted me once I opened it. I was happy to find what I (again) assumed was some pajamas at the end of the collection. I pulled out some shirts and one that interested me in particular because it looked like it matched the shorts I was using. Then, there was the last drawer.

_Her underwear was there._

I hope the force with which I closed it didn't broke it.

Anyway, I wanted to try on the clothes I took but I needed a mirror. My profusely blushing reflection on the wardrobe's mirrors behind the doors stared embarrassingly at me, but they were too short. I remembered I had a bigger one in my room, for some reason, because I thought every room had their own large mirror, but looking at Lux's room, everyone was probably different. I grabbed the loot between my hands and walked out from her room, closing the wardrobe's compartments and room's door with my feet, then opened my door the same way.  
I laid the clothing on the floor, and began my little show. I was glad to find that the shirt I suspected to match with my shorts did indeed match with my shorts. After a while, though, I realized the clothes weren't particularly pretty to look at, because they were intended to be slept with, so the important thing was how comfortable they were. Following that logic, I proceeded to put on each shirt again, and then laid down in my bed, to test them in that comfortableness department. This later turned against me because I fell asleep.

When I came to my senses, I felt a soft but steady series of taps in my shoulder, then a trail of wetness in my face. I wiped up my drool with the back of my hand and opened my eyes, and there she was.  
I'm drozy when I wake up but not stupid. My eyes widened realizing Lux was staring at me, her clothes lying on the floor. How late it was?

"Uh... Hi." I said, nervous.

Surprisingly she smiled at me. She was gently smiling since she woke me up.

"Hello. Um, sorry for taking so long... I didn't know you would get this bored, hehe." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Eh, no, I mean. Don't apologize, really, I shouldn't have..." I stopped, unable to said out loud the stupidity I just did "What time is it?"

"Oh, uh, around nine I think."

Nine?!

"What?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Um... Everyone told me to do so,"

"E-Everyone saw me?"

"Uh, no, no! I mean, everyone _told_ me to wake you up, but only Janna actually _saw_ you... She 'discovered' you, actually."

"Ugh..." I grunted, trying to imagine the great 'impression' I was leaving in everyone. And I know I said I didn't actually mind, but... This is the scenario of a creepy stalker getting caught in their evil deeds.

"But you were sleeping very deeply, and I know you didn't get too much sleep last night, so... I preferred to let you be." she blushed slightly "But, uh, now I'm going to sleep and I, uh..."

Oh, it's that feeling again, right?

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, sure! Um, I mean, sorry for taking... your clothes, with-"

"It isn't that important, seriously." She cut me off "I actually am sorry I had to wake you up. I'll just, grab one, hehe." She said, choosing one shirt from the floor. She turned around before leaving "Good night."

"'Night..."

More calm, I recalled what just happened. It was shameful to say the least, but she still let me sleep, so... That was good? It felt weird how she treated me so nice after this whole incident.  
I gazed down at Lux's shirts.

There was that feeling again.

After absentmindedly staring at my door, hearing her movements next to me, I stood up from my bed, and organized the remaining Lux's shirts in the floor, or at least tried. Now it was time to find those two before going to bed for the rest of the night.  
Leaving my room, I wondered why they didn't do _something_ when the girls arrived, it felt weird being without them. Looking at the entrance, though, they weren't there.

"Eh? W-Were are they?" I slightly panicked.

"They still are with Lulu, I think." Lux peeked around the corner.

"Are you sure?" I said, turning around.

She nodded. It was pretty late, she was probably avoiding making noise.

"Why are you still up?" I whispered, closer now.

"Um... The truth is," she looked down "I wanted to compensate for not letting you out today, and for last night..." she finished whispering "So, if you want, I can tell you everything about school, or something else."

"Oh! Yeah, I'd like that. But, are you sure they are okay?" I said looking at the left wing of the house.

"Mm-hmm, Lulu has good affinity with animals. So..." She trailed off while gesturing towards her room.

"Sure."

I became a little nervous letting the fact that Lux invited me to her room really sink in, and I felt stupid because I have been there before. Then discomfort came over me for _why_ I have been there before. I need to get over this.

It isn't necessary to retell her room's layout. I remembered the shirts in my room, but decided to give them back later.  
We talked about her day at school first, I was interested in her point of view, and it was as interesting as I thought it would be. She didn't let slip any information about her friends, but I could investigate that later, I'm sure she has this obligatory level of popularity going on. Then she told me about what I would do at school. I think she was excited that I would be with her; the other Guardians weren't there, Poppy was in another classroom despite being the same year as us, Lulu was one year behind, and Janna one year ahead. After that, she explained what she had planned for the weekend for me, but only the day after tomorrow, Sunday, because tomorrow we had to do team practice. She said it was okay if I didn't want to come.

But I don't remembered what I answered, or what she said before or after that, specifically.  
I still had that feeling and everything was... blurry.

**Author's Note:**  
I don't really know how to balance the 'Every Guardian is literally an alien' (and at first I wanted to do a Sailor Moon sort of thing, normal girls being chosen by Prime Star) with 'Every Guardian has a basic set of information when they arrive' (avoiding some weird newborn-level knowledge everytime a new Guardian arrives), so I feel a little anxious thinking if I'm making Jinx too oblivious to some things, and aware of other things, and it ends up being weird for the character(?) Anyway, I will be glad once she gets over that.  
I have a clearer vision of the plot right now, so yeah. Until next chapter!


	4. Maybe it's Them

"So, do you have any preference?"

"Uhm... Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, that makes it more difficult..." Lux sighed

"Oh..." _Shouldn't it be more easy that way, though?_ "Why?"

"Because now we don't only have to get you some clothes, but also find your style."

"Is it _that_ important?"

"Of course! Your style it's what defines you, so it's important that you have one, so you can feel comfortable with what you wear!"

My face must have showed some confusion, because she blushed, probably feeling self-aware. Her lips parted but Poppy talked first.

"She's an enthusiast about it." She said approaching us, then looked at the shop's window before going deeper into the mall.

"Yup! An expert!" Added Lulu, following the other girl, stopping at almost every shop that caught her attention.

I returned my gaze to Lux, who blushed some more and tried to make a tiny smile, nervously following the other girls.

"I still don't get it." I said to myself. Janna, however, was still there with me and answered:

"I think, for Lux, fashion helped her to find her identity. Who she is." She said in a soft voice, looking at the three girls ahead. Then she turned at me.

She was tall, at least for the rest of the group. The difference wasn't big enough to make me feel uncomfortable, but still, seeing her slightly look down at me, only added more weight to her 'mature' aura.

"It is very likely that she would only expect the same to happen to you, to find who you are."

_"Who I am"?_

I gave her an even more confused look, a little offended, but she only smirked and followed the rest into the clothing store Lux was currently in. A little reluctant, I followed her.

_I know who I am. I'm Jinx, just like Prime Star told me, like, my personality and... stuff. What is Janna talking about then?_

Entering the store, I came near and blankly stared at a fairly concentrated Lux, looking for clothes with already some on her arm.

"But Prime doesn't tell us, does she?" I looked up, lost in thought. "It feels more like she just... force us to be. Write some backstory and throw us away to play in her stage play" I scolded.

The lamp on the ceiling was shining brightly. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, trying to remember. Still, with only less than a week being away from home, the memories started to get fuzzier.

_I still feel like myself, though._

It was only when Lux's grip on my arm became harsh that I noticed she had been hearing me, and surely didn't like what I said.

"She?" Said her shaky voice.

"Uh-um. Sorry for talking about her."

Should I apology? The only thing I know it's that-

"H-Her?" She said, but know she looked confused.

"You... aren't mad?

"W-What? No!" She glanced around and, not seeing anybody close, continued in a whisper "Did you call Prime 'her'?"

"Um, yeah? She feels like a girl, I think."

"Feels?" She said in a shaky voice again.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide at this, and she regained a little of her composure.

"Y-Yeah... What I meant was... You can hear her?"

"Well, yeah." She showed her brightest smile at this, which confused me even more "Don't you all?" With this, her expression grew sad.

"No... Actually, no."

"So I'm assuming you hear her." I noticed the big pile of clothes she had, and decided to help her. While retrieving the various goods from her, though, she didn't seem to react at this.

"Janna says it's very rare." _Just how old is she?_ "Because my Light it's close to hers or something along those lines." She frowned.

Those were concepts I didn't quite comprehend yet, so I tried to avoid them.

"Great, right? That means you're special."

"Special?" She whispered.

"I mean, you are already special with that..." I scanned her from head to toe "Body of yours. But if only you can hear her..." _Maybe she feels lonely? That's why she got happy that I hear her too?_

Focusing on her again, I noticed her profusely blushing, making me self-aware of what I unintentionally said.

"I-I guess you could say that it makes me special..."

"Y-Yeah, but, uh, I only hear feelings... if that makes sense. It isn't like I can fully speak with her." I said a little flustered myself.

"Oh... Um, I guess it's different then..." She said, gazing down. After seeing her fully smile, it was frustrating seeing her like this.

"Different? How?"

She looked up and stared at me, pondering. Then blushed again, looking aside.

"I... Will tell you later. For now, let's find what's your style." She said, mustering up a broken smile.

_Huh_

"...Okay."

We continued trough the different aisle while she was asking me what did I think about some specific type of clothing, with her eyes closed, wearing the same broken smile.

"You aren't very good at that."

"Huh?" She said looking back at me.

"At hiding your sadness."

With this she stopped walking and so did I.

"O-Oh... I see."

I took a step closer, and cupped her cheeks, regardless of her growing red uneasiness.

"If you are going to smile, then do it right."

Lux didn't quite catch what I meant, and we stood there gazing at each other for a while.

_Oh. I want to... what is it called?_

Suddenly, she realized, and closed her eyes. She brought up a smile similar to the bright one from earlier. Satisfied, I smiled back, and let her go.

* * *

After trying different outfits, she described the clothes I ended up liking as ''punk". Not sure what that exactly represents, but it amused her. "It's just ironic" she said.

She did smile the rest of the day, at least. The girls were looking at various, random shops, Poppy following the lively Lulu, while Janna stood there barely out of the store keeping an eye on both pairs. They were there mostly for my shopping trip, so when we were finished, everybody returned together.

When walking towards the exit, a sound caught my interest. I didn't recognize it at first, but I was sure it was an instrument for the melody it produced. Seeing I suddenly stopped, Lux asked me what was wrong, which I didn't answer, but only began to search for the source of the sound, and there it was, accompanied by the flow of the water.

It was a little difficult to find with all the crowd, but at the center of the mall, it sat close to the fountain a musician with a guitar, playing a song. It's difficult to explain. I felt... astonished, and not for what I was seeing or hearing, but how I perceived it. I knew what an instrument was supposed to do, I knew what musicians do, and I even knew what a guitar looked like, but Prime Star never told me how a guitar really sounded, how it felt. I felt free for a second, knowing I just learned something by myself. Free of the constant reminder that I am not myself because of me, but because of _she_.

When Lux caught up to me she explained that it was a guitar.

I gained my first thing of this planet, a liking.

_"I like guitars"_ I said absentmindedly, slowing leaving the fountain, following Lux to everyone.

The mall, in fact, wasn't so far away from the house. Lux was deciding on which place to go, but with some help from Janna, she relaxed a little and said it was better to go to the main mall in the center of the city.

_Yet, I remember it took a while from where I landed to the house... Maybe they're in opposite sides of the city? But still, that would make the city really small._

I looked around the crowd. Lux said that in Sundays it was more crowded than ever.

_...Even if a lot of people lives here. I will ask Janna about it later. _

**_"...Who you are."_**

_Or Lux. I should probably ask Lux._

* * *

At the house, I went directly into my room with the couple of bags full of clothes. No matter whether I fully understood Lux's hobby, it was exciting to have stuff of my own, so I started to organize everything I... We bought. Admiring every single one of the clothes for a moment before continuing.

When I was done, I turned to the door to find Lux already standing in front of it.

"How long have you been there?" I asked to the ashamed girl.

"U-Uhm, I was just... Going to ask you if you needed any help, and talk about... but then I saw how happy you were, so..."

"You decided to stay there eyeing me?" I teased.

Her blushed deepened while she began to deny whatever I was implying.

_So I looked happy... I'm happy._

I walked forward a bit, closing the gap between us, and gave her a hug. A sincere one, that is. The kind that comes out of nowhere.

I was happy and this girl was the main cause.

"Thank you." I whispered while she panicked.

"F-For today?" She said with a quiet nervous laugh.

The thought of everything that happened today came to my mind. She was propably refering to the shopping, but I couldn't help but think back about how she was the first thing I saw.

"Y-Yeah..."

_This is scary._ I thought, tightening my embrace._Even if it has been less than a week, isn't it somehow special that she's been with me since the beginning?__I want to be independent, yes, independent from Prime's knowledge. But... This is different, right? I'm fine with this. With her._ _Oh... That's right. Lux told me that, the first thing she gained here is a family._ _After all, they _did_ came with me even if they didn't need to._

The fluffly feeling came back to me again as Lux gained some confidence and hugged me back

_...I should go to the next team practice._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**S****o yeah. More than a month. School and life have been... Not so good. But in vacation I will write more often for sure, all day. There's other 2 fics I've neglected and another idea I want to try.****So, storywise, we're sort of finishing the prologue, and starting the slice-of-life part of the story. Some battle scenes are coming, I think, so better get used to that (that was for me).****Take care. And please review! The numbers say there is support but I would love to read what you think about the story. Some opinions, a'rite?**


End file.
